Daron-Vex
Daron-Vex was a member of the Lawmakers Guild and is the father of Nyssa-Vex. Biography Prelude Originally a poor laborer in Bokos, at some point Daron-Vex married into the House of Vex and had five daughters, one of them being Nyssa-Vex. Rising through the ranks of Kandorian society, Daron-Vex became the Magistrate of Kandor City and a member of the Lawmakers Guild. In this capacity, he oversaw Val-El's trial for sedition and sentenced him to death when the scientist would not pledge allegiance to the Voice of Rao. His pronouncement also led to the House of El being deranked from Kryptonian society. Season 1 "Pilot" Fourteen years later, Daron-Vex serves as Magistrate of Kandor City. When a terrorist attempts to kill him during a trial, he is ironically saved by Val-El's grandson, Seg-El, who was there simply to deliver medicine to his father Ter-El. As a reward for his actions, Daron-Vex arranged for Seg to be reinstated to a Ranked status, to marry his daughter, Nyssa, and take the Vex surname. Daron later oversaw the trial of Seg's mother, Charys-El, who had stolen a skimmer and then claimed to be a member of Black Zero in order to get her voice heard before the Council. During the trial, both Charys and Ter were killed by Jayna-Zod. Daron subsequently scolded Jayna for her actions, before realizing they were being overseen by the Voice of Rao. "House of El" ]] Daron later calls Seg to the Lawmakers Guild. Noticing Seg's interest in the Voice of Rao's mask, he explains it being a callback to their old gods, as well as their one true god Rao. He also checks that Seg isn't intending to repeat what his parents had done, before letting him know of his investiture ceremony into the House of Vex. Daron is later visited by Seg, the former discussing the latter's grandfather's fall from grace. When Seg requests to join the Science Guild, Daron approves it. Hoping to keep Seg's trust through his daughter Nyssa, he has her give Seg his parent's ashes, an otherwise treasonous act. Shortly following, Daron and Nyssa find Seg in the Lawmakers Guild, early for his investiture ceremony. Seg had not to become a Vex, though still continue his work through the Science Guild. Although Daron is initially angry, the Voice of Rao appears and approves this, much to Daron's frustration. "Civil Wars" Daron eventually decides to remove the Voice of Rao from power. He conspires with Jayna Zod and Daron-Vex to kill the Voice of Rao but they fail, as the Voice of Rao had been possessed by Brainiac's Sentry and handily defeats his would-be assassins. "Transformation" After the failed attempt to kill the Voice of Rao, Daron started to serve Brainiac in fear of losing his life. "Savage Night" Striking a deal with Adam Strange for information on Brainiac's enemies, Daron seeks out his master the Voice of Rao to tell of what he had learned. Unfortunately, the Voice was at that moment in a trance absorbing energy from the Genesis Chamber and could not hear him, and shortly after Black Zero arrive to destroy the Voice. Daron attempts to flee but is knocked out cold by Seg-El and subsequently captured. "Hope" Daron is brought before Jax-Ur, and old friend of his and Val-El, both of whom Daron betrayed. Jax tortures Daron until he provides information regarding the Genesis Chamber and her Codex, at which point he is left to rot. Daron manages to entice his guard into his cell with the allure of money, but his guard is unmoved and cannot be bribed. As the guard departs, Daron grabs him and begs to be freed, filching the key to his cell in the process. Escaping, Daron bribes a rankless black market merchant for a skimmer to flee Kandor City. Unfortunately for Daron however, the device Jax-Ur used to torture him was still implanted in his neck, and she activated it the moment she realized he was gone; just as Daron was flying out of the city. Distracted by the pain of the device, Daron loses control of the skimmer and crashes into a mountain in the Outlands. Season 2 "Light-Years From Home" with Nyssa-Vex]] Having somehow survived the crash, six months later Daron is found cleaning in Bokos, a sewer system, by Nyssa-Vex. Although he is unwell, Nyssa confronts him about her original death, the death of her mother, and her state as a clone, but before he can answer his head is blasted apart by Lyta-Zod, who had followed Nyssa to Bokos. Trivia *Daron is widowed, as revealed in "The Phantom Zone", due to his wife dying in a skimmer accident. *Daron married into House Vex as it was his wife's last name. It is unknown to what his original name is. Gallery Promotional images Daron-Vex promotional image.png Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" *"Savage Night" *"Hope" Season 2 *"Light-Years From Home References Category:House of Vex Category:Kryptonians Category:Lawmakers Guild Category:Deceased